Ydris
Ydris '''is a mysterious man who lives at Nilmer's Highland together with a jester named Xin and a horse named Zee. He can be found standing next to a Mystic Wagon, which houses his circus tent and magic supplies. He was born in Pandoria. '''Game Ydris appears in the Nilmer's Highland one day as a normal ringmaster where he asks the player to help set up his big top. Until sometime later suspicious activity had been around his circus, upon investigating the player discovers that Ydris has more horses to use in his acts. But it turns out to be the Bobcat Girls who the ring master turned into horses and more surprisingly he Concorde. Then, becomes aware of the player's meddling and once everyone is inside, the group tells him to let Concorde go but Ydris refuses with him being the star. When Linda admits that the young foal belongs to a friend of theirs the ring master asks for more details and at the mention of "a terrible place" by her. He quickly deducts that the place they're are talking is Pandoria and that Garnok was banished to his home claiming that his world is under threat. And yet, he believes they were right about one thing that their world should receive the curtain call so his can survive. Given the idea that the group should be "entertained", and turns the player into a golden horse. Places all of them in a race with the prize being returned to normal if one wins but the others will remain the way they are forever but the player wins the race and as a man of his word he changes the player back but doesn't release everyone else telling the player not to come back until the finale. But becomes angry with the player for returning too soon and much more angry when the player brings the cosmic clock with them. After a duel of wits, Ydris has his power weakened so much he admits defeat but Garnok forces his way into the circus, it's only when the clock is destroyed the ring master uses his power to cast him out. Even if he gives his thanks to the player, Ydris doesn't see them as an ally but invites them to come back to the big top when everything ends. Wanting to change the program he releases Concorde saying she's too full of herself, but he is then asked by Linda to help them in their quest to stop Garnok, but he refuses saying he won't work with a "flea" and that either one world will fall or both will. When the player says that won't happen he admires the player for their courage, as Linda speaks of him giving up on hope she claims he just a sham. But retorts saying, their world still has it and Pandoria lost it long ago and gives the player a five leaf clover saying it could bring them a miracle. Sources * Jorvikipedia Category:Pandorians